


Интервью

by WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В XXIII веке любители старого земного кино заинтересовались сериалом «Звездный путь». Оказалось, что корабль «Энтерпрайз» существует в реальности. Интервью с Кирком, Споком и Маккоем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Интервью

**Author's Note:**

> Голотьюб — нечто похожее на современный youtube, но видео в будущем трехмерные и голографические.
> 
> автор [Шишиэль](http://wiwiel.diary.ru/)  
> бета [ave_2006](http://ave-2006.diary.ru/), [Schico](http://schico.diary.ru/)

_— Вечер, день или восход второй луны, — какая бы часть суток сейчас ни была у вас дома — пусть она будет доброй! Сегодня на нашем канале межпланетного голотьюба, который, напомню, называется «ОЧЕНЬ старое кино», настоящая бомба._  
Весь предыдущий месяц мы выкладывали «Звездный путь» — земной сериал трехсотлетней выдержки — в двухмерном (для особых ценителей) и трехмерном формате. Если вы еще не посмотрели — немедленно исправляйте это, потому что у нас в гостях капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк! коммандер Спок! и доктор Леонард Маккой!  
Вы не поверите — я тоже сначала не поверил, — но корабль «Энтерпрайз» и его команда — не выдумка, а самая настоящая реальность!  
Какими судьбами на Земле, храбрые звездные волки?  
  
**Джеймс Кирк:**  Сейчас «Энтерпрайз» находится на ремонте на земной орбите. Вы можете мне не верить, но не все разумные существа хотят оказаться в базе данных Федерации. Иногда они предпочитают сказать это сразу торпедами.  
  
_— Ваш звездолет действительно существует, действительно носит имя «Энтерпрайз», и в команде действительно есть те же люди, которые были показаны в сериале XX века, — как такое возможно?_  
  
**Спок:**  Никто не сможет сказать со стопроцентной уверенностью, но я предполагаю, что имел или будет иметь место темпоральный сдвиг, во время которого произошла или произойдет передача информации на три столетия назад. Форма представления этой информации неизвестна, но я склонен исключить передачу устным путем от человека из нашего времени...  
  
**Леонард Маккой:**  ...потому что Бюро темпоральных расследований уже вылетело бы за ним. Серьезно, Спок, мы на развлекательной программе, а ты целый научный доклад прочитать собрался.   
  
**С:**  Бюро темпоральных расследований, несомненно, уже рассмотрело этот случай, но не сочло просочившуюся в прошлое информацию повлиявшей на ход истории.  
Более того, информация была переработана людьми XX века и искажена в соответствии с культурными и научными реалиями того времени.  
  
**ДК:**  Именно поэтому капитану приходилось целовать каждую девушку на своем пути!  
  
**ЛМ:**  Спок, я же говорил, что он проспал всю твою лекцию и запомнил только факты, касающиеся его самого.  
  
_— Отлично, ваша точка зрения ясна, во всяком случае, должна быть ясна людям, разбирающимся в науке лучше, чем я. Перейдем к следующему вопросу: что в сериале действительно показано правильно?_  
  
**ДК:**  Название корабля, имена и должности, ну, почти всегда. И мы тоже высаживаемся на планеты, ищем новые формы жизни и новые цивилизации!  
  
**ЛМ:**  Смело идем туда, куда лучше было бы сначала послать зонд. А я вас всех латаю после этого.  
  
**С:**  Интересно также отметить, что после просмотра сериала словосочетание «зеленокровный остроухий гоблин» прижилось в словаре доктора Маккоя.  
  
**ДК:**  Странно, а я не слышал.  
  
**С:**  Вас он так не называл, капитан.  
  
_— Неужели больше ничего общего с реальностью? Думаю, я сейчас задам вопрос, интересующий многих землян. Мистер Спок, в сериале так много подробностей вулканской культуры, должны ли другие виды запомнить их?_  
  
**С:**  Полагаю, любой человек, желающий познакомиться с вулканской культурой, получит больше полезных знаний из Главной базы знаний Федерации, чем из сериала.  
  
**ДК:**  Значит, никакого пон-фарра?  
  
**С:**  Нет, капитан. У вулканцев, как и у землян, не существует специального времени, в которое индивид не может контролировать свое поведение, а также специального времени для вступления в брак и зачатия потомства.  
  
**ДК:**  И на Вулкане у тебя нет невесты?  
  
**С:**  Нет. Браки по договоренности на Вулкане не практикуются уже более тысячи лет, примерно в пять раз дольше, чем на Земле. Позвольте напомнить вам, капитан, что вы задаете этот вопрос уже в четвертый раз.  
  
**ДК:**  Я просто хотел прояснить для зрителей!  
Еще я хочу добавить, что был на Вулкане много раз, и эта планета совсем не похожа на ту пустыню, которую показали в сериале. Там почти такие же города, как на Земле, хотя климат более жаркий и за пределами населенных пунктов действительно начинается пустыня. Во время сильных песчаных бурь вокруг городов поднимаются силовые щиты. И никто не ходит в дурацких «традиционных» одеждах, все носят более практичные костюмы.  
  
**ЛМ:**  И даже я вынужден признать, что вулканские медицинские базы данных достаточно полные. Конечно, телепатические методы диагностики и лечения разума мне недоступны, но физически вылечить коммандера я могу от всех известных самим вулканцам болезней.  
  
_— Ага, значит, вулканская телепатия все-таки существует! А что насчет контроля над эмоциями и медитаций? Ну хотя бы Колинар вулканцы проходят?_  
  
**С:**  Вулканцы действительно контактные телепаты, это известно любому образованному гражданину Федерации, поскольку входит в школьную программу ксенокультурологии.  
Контроль эмоций в сериале представлен в крайне искаженном виде. Мы скорее прячем эмоции, чем уничтожаем их. Как у землян не принято обнажаться на людях, кроме специально отведенных для этого мест, так и у вулканцев не принято демонстрировать свои эмоции. Это связано с тем, что телепатам не нужно видеть яркое выражение эмоций, чтобы их распознать. Медитации служат для обретения спокойствия, как и у людей, но более широко распространены на Вулкане, чем на Земле.  
Колинар — вулканский аналог психотерапии, помогает обрести спокойствие и контроль над эмоциями в случае серьезных переживаний и психических травм.  
Я пояснил всю программу по ксенокультурологии для средней школы?  
  
**ЛМ:**  Умеешь ты, Спок, одной фразой заставить человека почувствовать себя неучем.  
  
_— Но вернемся к землянам. Что из сериала показалось вам самым странным, капитан?_  
  
**ДК:**  Наверно, количество романов капитана.  
  
**ЛМ:**  Ой, Джим, тебя ни одному сериальному герою-любовнику не переплюнуть.  
  
**ДК:**  Но, Боунз, только женщины-землянки со светлой кожей! Да меня бы в Академии засмеяли за такую узость мышления!  
И что ты считаешь за роман? Я просто пытаюсь быть дружелюбным. Кто же виноват, что для некоторых видов дружелюбным действием считается, например, обнюхивание хвоста собеседника?  
  
_— Что вы можете сказать про состав экипажа?_  
  
**ДК:**  Я был очень удивлен, что Дженис Рэнд в сериале стала кем-то вроде моего личного ассистента. Лейтенант Рэнд в реальной жизни рулевой. Её и мистера Сулу постоянно пытаются переманить на другие корабли, потому что их капитаны считают, что нечестно иметь сразу двух отличных рулевых на звездолете.  
  
_— Теперь, когда мы поговорили про сериал, давайте обсудим еще одно связанное с ним важное явление. Знаете ли вы, что такое фанфикшн?_  
  
**ЛМ:**  О да, наш дотошный офицер по науке раскопал об этом «Звездном пути» все, что смог. В том числе тексты сомнительного качества и содержания.  
  
_— И как, интригует, что за много лет до вашего рождения люди уже планировали ваши объяснения в любви и свадьбы?_  
  
**С:**  Вы ошибаетесь, думая что фанфикшн рассказывает только о любовных взаимоотношениях. Есть большое количество жанров, хотя около 70% сохранившихся фанатских произведений действительно описывает или упоминает мою романтическую связь с капитаном.  
  
**ДК:**  О, Спок, ты меня любишь?  
  
**С:**  Капитан, позвольте напомнить, что не более, чем 20 часов назад…  
  
**ЛМ:**  Кхм-кхм!  
  
_— На этой интригующей ноте мы заканчиваем наш вечер._  
Надеюсь, вы узнали много интересного из этого небольшого интервью. Во всяком случае, освежили в памяти школьную программу по ксенокультурологии. Ждите наши новые видео, пишите в комментарии интересующие вас темы и продолжайте смотреть ОЧЕНЬ старое кино!


End file.
